Slurping from the Vats
'''Slurping from the Vats' is the ninety-first episode of the Super Best Friendcast. About Quotes Letter Time Q: What's the most embarrassingly weeaboo thing you've ever done? from The Draigg *Matt: Me making tons of Da Black Goku fan art? *Pat: I got caught humming along to the lyrics of the Gundam Wing soundtrack on the metro. *Woolie: My graduation yearbook quote was written in grammatically incorrect rōmaji. It was a quote from my dad and it seemed cool to me at the time. *Liam: I have none that are embarrassing. I guess people finding my AMVs. Q: What's your favorite AVGN moment? from Nebula *Matt: When he's fighting the two Satans in Ghosts 'N Goblins. *Pat: Super Mecha Death Christ and the gap in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles NES that you don't have to jump over. *Woolie: "Live like a windrammer as you fuck." *Liam: The Silver Surfer episode and the Top Gun episode. Q: How do you grow as a human being and not be jerks to other people? from mike0dude *Matt: The fact you asked this means you're taking a step in the right direction. *Pat: You cut them out of your life and start over. *Woolie: Don't get defensive about the possibility of being wrong. *Liam: You hope to come to understand that the things you said were horrible and don't do it again. Q: What are your tips for making a good survival pack? from Issac *Matt: Don't team up with groups that have old people or children. *Pat: Put a gun in an empty bag and when you find Woolie, shoot him and take his bag. *Woolie: Take your important documents, zip-lock them, and velcro them to the bag. Then if you get robbed, you can keep your important stuff. If you can afford it, buy a satellite phone. *Liam: Make sure the bag is on the side of the house that stays with you when the earthquake splits it. Q: What is the worst game over screen? from Rosy *Matt: Super Punch-Out! *Pat: ''Chrono Trigger "But the future refused to change.". *Woolie: Final Fight dynamite screen and firing someone in Baseball All-Stars. *Liam: Friday the 13th Q: I'm visiting the biodome in Montreal with my girlfriend. Do you guys wanna hang out? from Carter *Matt: No, but enjoy the biodome. *Pat: No thanks. *Woolie: No, sorry. *Liam: No. Q: What's your favorite Cards Against Humanity card? from Jeff *Matt: I can't remember any in particular because I'm usually drunk when I play it. *Pat: "Windmill full of corpses". *Woolie: A mix up between "Pac-man uncontrollably guzzling a ton of cum" and "Rush Limbaugh's soft, shitty body". *Liam: I've only played it twice so I can't really pick a favorite. Zaibatsu Watch *Matt: Wolfenstein: The New Blood *Pat: Pillars of Eternity, waiting for Witcher 3, Majora's Mask 3DS *Woolie: All You Need is Kill *Liam: Omega Quintet Trivia *The music used in the outro is "Fear (GO-GO-GST Rez Version)" by Adam Freeland. Category:Podcast Episodes